Tea Time For Ricken
by Moemura
Summary: Ricken is more than happy to finally get to join The Shepherds after many years of asking, but there was one catch. Chrom was afraid of loosing Ricken, so he forbid him to fight. INSTEAD, they got him a caregiver to look after him while he was at Camp, named Maribelle. He might have some sort of experience with this babysitter... Like a Love story. Rated T. *CONTAINS SPOILERS* AU.


**This is my first fire emblem story. **

**I hope it's good. I really love this couple ever since I first laid my eyes on it! :)**

**Well, hope you enjoy. Flames are welcome.. I guess. I could handle it. ( I just hope there isn't any, that's all.)**

* * *

**Ricken's POV**

_Chrom finally let me join his team, after many years of him saying 'Your to little,' or 'You might get killed!'. I was very excited when Chrom said this, I jumped up and down. I was really happy. This is my first day I get to show Chrom just how strong I am!_

* * *

The following morning...

I woke up. Since I joined the team, I have my own tent, and I'm now next to Henry and Tharja. I could hear them last night they say some.. Freaky things.

I hid my lamb toy, Curly, away from my team. They'll think I'm such a kid when they see it!

So I better hide it for now. I walked towards Chrom.

" Prince Chrom, is today the battle today? Could I come? I really want to fight the Risen's." I said. Chrom shrugged. "About... That..." Chrom said looking the other way. "Um.. I don't want to make him feel bad by saying this," Chrom said. "Robbina, will you tell him the news?" Chrom asked. Robbina stood there, and shook her head. "Well.. Ricken... We.. don't want you to join this Risen's battle.. In fact, we don't want you to join any battles." Robbina, said.

"Huh, why?" I asked.

"Well.. We don't want you to get hurt. As youngest member of the shepherds, we'll let you go when you get older. Promise." Robbina said, with a sad smile.

"B-But.. I waited for almost all my years!" I said. " I guess.. You'll have to wait another few years. Sorry, Ricken." Robbina bowed. She grabbed her magic book, and walked away. "But if I'm so 'little' then why do I stay here alone?" I asked. I gave a look to Robbina, who turned around. "Well.. We got someone for that." She said. "Huh," I said, with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We hired some nice girl, Lissa knows, to look after you. She may act a bit cold, but she's kind at heart. Don't worry. She's really nice." Robbina said. "B-But.. But that's nonsense! Why would Chrom let me join the shepherds, if I couldn't battle until I got older? It's not fair!" I cried. Lissa coughed, about to announce something.

" *Ahem* Brother felt really bad about rejecting your offer countless numbers of times to join us. So, he decided to let you join. On one condition...," Lissa said.

"And we all know that reason now." Lissa finished.

"But I know how to fight!" I said, trying to give them a point. "Yes, but we don't want some little guy to get hurt, now do we? So be a good boy. The caregiver will be here soon. Be nice to her, okay?" Robbina smiled. " Come on Chrom, let's go." She said. "Yes, Robbina." He nodded.

How could Chrom do that? He knows I have wind magic, does he? I have that power for a reason! That reason was to fight! Who does he think he is, calling me a little boy? Just because people say I look like a kid, doesn't mean I am one!

* * *

**Maribelle's POV**

I was going for a nice stroll, walking with my pony beside me. Lissa told me she would treat me to some tea daily, if I was a caregiver to someone. I don't know who he or she is.

Maybe he's a new member then? I've learned everyone of Chrom's troops by heart.

Well here's the camp. I heard a high pitch mumble. Perhaps that is the person I'm looking after? I think it's a little girl. Her voice sounds quite nice. "Why does Chrom have to do this to me? I'm as strong as him! ... At least, I hope.." She said.

...

Well I don't want her waiting... I'll welcome her.

I walked in the tent. "Hello, My name is Maribelle. I'm your caregiver." I said. I looked at the little girl, and realized a mistake I made. This was no girl -

It was a boy!

* * *

**Well that's all. I wrote most of this late at night, so if it has any mistakes I'm sorry. :(**

**I'm going to put this story on hold for a bit. But not forever, I'll keep that promise. I just want to finish some of my stories.**

***COUPLES WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NEXT NEXT* **

**R & R,**

**and if you think I could do something to make it better let me know! ;)**


End file.
